


11:11

by ofstrays



Series: every stray kids pairing [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, non graphic character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofstrays/pseuds/ofstrays
Summary: Asters mean promise, but Chan was never really good at keeping those.





	11:11

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh pls don't hurt me first off
> 
> secondly, this is a direct rewrite of one of my fics with some changes for stray kids! a friend encouraged me to simply rewrite it to fit a skz pairing and I said Bet so here we are. the original fic is and will still remain up on my main ao3 as I enjoy it immensely, but this is almost an exact copy of said fic aside from minor changes! it still reads pretty well as its own thing!
> 
> figures my first woochan fic is pure angst,, sowwy

It was warm today, and for that Woojin was grateful. The sunlight made it better, if his situation could even be deemed something worthy of being 'better' in the first place. He was just glad it's not snowing, if he's being honest.

Sitting before him, pristine and vibrant, were two beautiful hyacinths. The color was almost too beautiful to be real, and Woojin stared at them with the soft smile he was known for. He reached out to touch the petals, marveling at the appearance of them. Woojin lifted one by the stem and pressed it to his nose; even the fragrance was wonderful. They were delicate, just like his fingers and the heart within his chest.

If Woojin had to guess, they would be for Minho; hyacinth suited him.

He stared at them for just a moment before they were placed next to him, joining a pile of other flowers bursting with color. There were so many now, their scents strong and mingling around his body, but he can still pinpoint each unique one without a problem. Woojin always did love flowers after all.

He smiled and laced his fingers together behind his back, turning his gaze to the sun bleeding red into the horizon. Tonight would be a full moon.

&&

_If Woojin had just kept his mouth shut, things would've been fine. Things would've continued at their usual pace, their normal pace. A normal room, with an average bed, white walls, and basic decor. But they weren't, and Woojin's eyes widened at the shaking form before him. Chan's entire body was rigid with anger unlike anything Woojin had ever seen. Before Woojin could stop him, he was out the door, leaving him with nothing but a resounding crack that swallowed up the sound of his heart shattering._

&&

This time, they were amaryllis. They were stark and bright against the ground, red shining almost cartoon like up at him. Amaryllis were never Woojin's favorite flower but they're pretty nonetheless, suiting the person they were chosen for—Hyunjin. The two flowers looked fake. A small sniff confirmed that they are, in fact, real.

He picked one up, staring at the red petals. Woojin shifted them to the pile with a quiet hum, not paying too much attention to them. He hurried back to his previous position, pulling his knees to his chest; his chin was set upon them.

"Only five more days."

The wind rustled the trees behind him, stealing the whisper from softly parted lips.

&&

_There's a flash of light._

_Terror floods within his body. He isn't sure where he is. Something's wrong with his ears, and the world is dark. Muffled voices and jaded lights cut through whatever state he's in._

_Woojin can see Chan in front of him. His lips are moving, but no matter how hard he tries to focus, he can't hear what he's saying._

_Is that rain hitting his face?_

_Woojin wants to sleep._

&&

Woojin's mind rushed back just early enough for him to catch a glimpse of Chan's retreating back. He didn't look back, and his hand was balled up tightly; he could see his white knuckles even from there. But the vocalist didn't call out; his dull eyes simply watched until he was gone from view.

He stayed like that for a few moments, watching the place where Chan vanished. It took a considerable amount of effort to get up and move forwards, eyes seeking out what he knew would be there.

Two lilacs had been left behind, the scent sweet and cloying in the air. Woojin smiled down at them, one white for Jeongin and one purple for Felix. A tiny smile tugged at the corner of his lips. These are important to him, and Woojin was careful as he plucked them from the damp ground. Woojin held them gently to his chest, breathing in the scent brought with them. Time didn't matter to him in that moment, and before he knew it, the sun had taken its leave for the day.

Left in darkness, Woojin arranged the lilacs gently.

&&

_His heart pounds in his ears, the sound of it overtaking his ears. The sight before him is almost too much to grasp._

_Woojin's place is next to Chan._

_They're meant to be together forever._

_They love each other._

_(Everyone around them knows this too.)_

_But the woman nestled under Chan's arm, smiling up at him like he's the whole damn world, isn't him._

&&

Chan lingered a bit longer today. Woojin stared at him with slightly narrowed eyes. Neither of them spoke, simply regarding one another in silence; it was a staring contest without a winner.

The vocalist knew he should say something but he couldn't bring himself to do it, tongue heavy within his mouth.

Chan's fingers tightened around the bouquet of lilies in his hand. All of them were in the prime of their lives, crisp and freshly cut that day. They were Woojin's favorite flowers, and his soft eyes flicked between the beautiful petals and Chan's face. After what felt like forever, he finally set them down before turning away. The silence stretched between them like shadows at sunset.

He reached down and picked up the white flowers. They're the color of freshly fallen snow and even though they lacked a scent, he still loved them immensely.

Woojin waited for him to take a few steps, eyes trained on those broad shoulders. A smile bloomed on his face—these were his after all. "Thank you," he whispered, and Chan's head swiveled back to look at him.

His expression was devoid of emotion.

&&

_"Why the fuck were you going through my phone?!"_

_"Do we have to fight about this right now? Does it really matter?"_

_"Yes, it fucking matters! My phone is private!"_

_Woojin bares his teeth, sadness curling in his chest. "Your phone shouldn't be private to your damn_ husband _!"_

_"And you should trust me more!" Chan spits back._

_"Trust you more?" Woojin takes a step back with fiery eyes. "I can't even trust you when I'm at work. I saw you at the market, that girl tucked under your arm. I'm not fucking stupid, Chan."_

_Chan's entire body seems to sag at the realization he's been caught red-handed. Then he grows angry, eyes dark. "If you didn't spend so much time at work, I wouldn't have to find someone else." His voice is dangerous and low._

_Woojin feels his heart shatter._

&&

It was raining today, the soft patter of drops creating a quiet melody to his empty day; there were no flowers that night.

Woojin kicked his feet as he stared at the rain clouds gathering above.

"I suppose that means I get an extension."

&&

_"I'm thinking about taking Chan to France."_

_"Really? Why there?" Hyunjin looks up at him, setting down his pen. "He's been talking about it since we met as trainees." Woojin's eyes sparkle a bit. "I've been working extra hard to save up money for the trip too. I just need a bit more and everything will be paid for."_

_Hyunjin laughs, nudging his shoulder. "You two really love each other." The rapper stands up, stretching. "I'm gonna be late for my schedule; manager will kill me if I'm late again. Tell me how it went when you get back, okay?"_

_Woojin smiles, nodding. "Yeah! I'll text you when we land back and we can meet up again. Later, Hyunjin."_

&&

It took him a moment to figure out what today's flowers were.

Anemone. An uncommon flower with an uncommon color. A symbol of anticipation and given a darker meaning; they really did suit Changbin.

Three was an odd number, but Changbin had always been a little odd too.

They were covered in rain water and looked a bit wilted from the morning sun. Woojin gave them a quick flick, and they snapped into a state of good as new. Chan must've brought them early that morning while Woojin was still asleep. He set them next to the lilies with a gentle sigh.

It was cold today.

&&

_The plane tickets narrowly miss Chan's face._

_Woojin's body is strung tightly with anger, and his eyes simmer with tears threatening to spill over. "If that's how it is, go to France with her! She obviously means more to you now!"_

_Chan turns his body to the side, eyes traveling over the papers now scattered across their apartment floor. Plane tickets, passports, hotel information ... it's all there. He looks back to Woojin, expression hollow and afraid. "You mean ... you've been working so much to do this ...?"_

_"I just wanted to surprise you, but it looks like that doesn't matter anymore."_

_"Wooji—"_

_"Once you start loving someone else, there's no room in your heart for the first anymore." His voice cuts into a sob. Woojin shuts their bedroom door softly, despite how badly he wants to slam it. He sinks to the floor, burying his face into his knees, and just sobs. Woojin doesn't cry often. In fact, he'd only ever cried once; the day his mother died. This was a new kind of pain, one he thought he'd never experience in his entire life._

_They were supposed to be together forever._

_Woojin cries until his eyes run out of tears._

&&

Woojin can't think of a better flower for the bright rapper.

Chrysanthemum's were vibrant and colorful. They stuck out, just like Jisung, and he tilted his head at how Chan chose all yellow. Woojin silently thanks Chan for matching them, however, and picks up the five flowers.

They are arranged neatly within his ever growing pile of flowers.

"You outdid yourself this time," he murmured.

A dragonfly buzzed by his ear.

&&

_"Why won't you just disappear already?"_

_The door slams shut, and Woojin is left staring wide-eyed at the place Chan had just been._

_This is the end. It's really over._

_He has to try and fix whatever they have left._

_He's out the door within moments._

&&

"One more day, hmm? A week sure goes by fast."

The sun was out, the birds were singing, and the bees were buzzing on by. It was a hot summer day just like any other.

Things passed him by.

&&

Woojin's so desperate to catch up with Chan he doesn't even see it coming, mind consumed by the need to fix his broken relationship.

There's a flash, followed by a loud noise, and then darkness.

He really wants to sleep.

&&

Woojin stared at the newly delivered flowers with gentle eyes. They had been blown around by the wind, petals scattered across the grass, but he gathered them up either way. Gerbera were the daisy's cuter cousins, red and vibrant; they suit Seungmin.

He looked to the nicely arranged flowers, setting them upon the pile without much effort at arranging them. Today was the last day anyway, and Woojin's strength was fading already. He wondered if all of Stray Kids would find time to stop by today.

The former vocalist took a seat upon cold stone, kicking his feet once more. He thought of the flowers and their meaning, eyes closing with a shaky sigh.

And when he opened them again, Chan was there.

Within his fingers was a single aster, stark against the white shirt he was wearing. The cruel realization of which flower it was hits Woojin like a truck, sucking breath from exhausted lungs. Asters meant patience, and it was ultimately what landed them where they currently were.

Chan shuffled awkwardly, and Woojin watched Hyunjin walk up to join him. He smiled, resting his chin in his hand.

They stood there awkwardly for awhile, not looking at each other, not acknowledging each other's presence. The tension was there, seeing as Hyunjin had been one of his closest friends lately, but they were courteous enough not to fight. Woojin didn't say anything, and luckily for the duo, Seungmin appeared from the bottom of the hill. That seemed to break the uneasy silence and the three of them began to speak just like the old friends they always were.

As they chattered on, the rest of Stray Kids slowly appeared. Felix and Changbin arrived together, followed by a rattled looking Minho and Jisung, and ending with a lone Jeongin. All of Stray Kids were here.

&&

_There's only pain._

_He doesn't understand what's going on._

_Why is everything cold?_

_What's happening?_

_Where am I?_

Who am I?

_I want to go home ..._

_Woojin hears someone calling his name, cutting through the cool darkness clutching at his body. Is that Chan ...? He takes a step towards the soothing voice before another calls out to him. His feet come to a halt, and his eyes seek out the owner of the voice._

_"M-mom ...?"_

_She doesn't say anything. She stands there, arms open and a smile on her face. Woojin feels sadness and happiness well up in his chest all at once. Something screams at him not to go to her. Maybe it's the voice calling for him, the voice saying, 'Woojin, please! Please come back!" Woojin doesn't listen._

_He's missed his mother so much; he chooses her._

_Her arms are just how he remembered them, delicate and comforting, and Woojin has never felt more safe. She holds him tightly before she begins to lead him away._

_Woojin looks back._

_Chan is standing there, shouting at him desperately. He can't hear what he's saying, but he smiles._

_"It's alright. I'm alright."_

_And then the darkness swallows them up; Woojin is gone._

&&

"I wonder who arranged all of these flowers like that."

Felix's quiet voice drew the attention of everyone there, eyes seeking out the mentioned plants. Woojin's gaze followed suit; he felt incredibly proud of himself.

"Maybe the groundskeeper? I asked him to keep an eye on them." Chan's voice was quiet, and Woojin can see his bottom lip quiver out of the corner of his eye.

"Do you think Woojin knows we're here?" Jisung asked, gripping Minho's hand tighter.

Woojin smiled. _Yes, I know._

"I'm sure he does," Hyunjin whispered.

The little gathering only lasted for another ten minutes or so. Life was busy for idols, and Stray Kids had so many more things to do. So many places to see, so many people to meet, so many lives to change. Woojin watched his friends slowly walk away one by one, bodies heavy and eyes shimmering with tears. Eventually, only Chan was left.

The man looked to Woojin with heavy eyes, still clutching the aster tightly. "I'm so, so sorry, Woojin. I made a mistake and ... now I can't fix it. I lost the most important person in my life, and I can't fix it." Chan set the aster down upon the pile of flowers. "I love you, I really do. Maybe ... maybe we can try again in the next life. I'd like that." He dipped his head before turning away. Woojin knew this would be the last time he seen him.

He smiled. "Next life ... I'd like that. I love you too, Chan."

Chan looked back and for a moment, Woojin wondered if he heard him. But the moment doesn't last, and just as quickly as it all began, Chan was gone once more.

Woojin rose and took a few steps away. He looked to the cold headstone that had been his home for the last seven days. His eyes looked to the flowers, to the sky, to the lake in the distance. The day was sunny, and all around the world people were going about their days, completely oblivious to the pain and suffering shared there that day. But for Kim Woojin, life would not continue on, for his life had ended seven days prior, killed in a hit-and-run accident.

A tear slid down his cheek, and Woojin closed his eyes. Then he was gone, fading into nothing more than a memory.

&&

_Kim Woojin, age 25, pronounced dead on the scene. Time of death; 11:11 PM._

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twt @jisungpng if u wanna yeet me into the void


End file.
